wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Evelyn Tempest
History Early Life Born June 10th 1899 as the younger half of a pair of identical twins to a middle-class pure-blood wizarding family. Student Life Tempest started her Hogwarts career in 1910 with her twin brother, Isaac Tempest . Evelyn was sorted into Slytherin following family tradition but Isaac, to the surprise of all, sorted into Hufflepuff. During their studies at school, it became apparent that the twins were Legilimens, though they had only used such gifts with each other. It was largely kept a secret with only the faculty being aware and having to resort to Occulmency during tests. Evelyn was an exemplary student and extremely gifted transfigurationist. She graduated from Hogwarts in 1916. Post-Graduation After which she traveled in order to further her already impressive study of Transfiguration. It was at this point in time that she started developing an interest in transfiguring organic matter with a specific focus in molecular structure. Academic Career She was hired at Hogwarts in 1922 to teach Transfiguration becoming the first person in her family to pursue a career in Academics. Isaac was hired the following year to teach advanced Chronomancy and they were frequently found collaborating on special projects together outside of lessons. Disappearance It was during one such project, the creation of what was the predecessor of the modern time turner, that a spell reacted poorly and caused a disruption in time. When the haze settled, Evelyn was nowhere to be found. The search for her continued well into 1930 but she was later presumed dead. Current Timeline Evelyn Tempest reappeared in history during Early September 2019. Initially bewildered and confused, she made the most of the situation and put in every effort to learn about the world. Argon's Army (#argonsarmy) Tempest served a minor role as a combatant during the attack on Hogwarts. Temporetempestatis pt. 1 (#temporetempestatis) Weeks later, her time jump caught up to her, seemingly triggered by finding the very device that had flung her forwards. Less than a week later, Evelyn succumbed to the overabundance of energy that was destroying her body and died. The Origin (#originmagic) Despite her soul departing, another being took possession of the corpse, the sentience of magic known as the Origin. The motivations of this being are unknown, despite stating they would reclaim their magic. It seems that the four horsemen, represented in Apophis, Bo'Poli, Khnufasa and Onyx are tasked to stop the oncoming apocalypse, signalled in them. For two months, The Origin observed magic users around Hogwarts, both on and off grounds, taking a more passive approach, and even befriending Professor Nova. There were occasions where they did step in, such as to shield the school from attack and later taking away the Vampire Malekif's contact magic. However, the onslaught of constant misuse of magic and direct proximity to evil on this plane caused The Origin to begin to fracture. They began to tear magic free of many, both good and bad which resulted in a Battle with the Horsemen. In a last-ditch effort, Apophis offered to take on the burden of pain from magical misuse. In their anger, Origin agreed, tying the god directly into their 'neurvous system' where he would have access to all magic but not without it's pain. Temporetempestatis pt. 2 (#temporetempestatis) In a brief moment of lucidity, The Origin recognized that they must depart from the world, but not before resurrecting Evelyn who came back looking somewhat different with the charms that once glamoured her hair were gone. Personal Life Evelyn is the youngest of three children. She has two brothers; Victor, who is five years her senior, and her twin brother, Isaac. Despite being incredibly close, Isaac was sorted into Hufflepuff and Evelyn, into Slytherin. She is obsessed with how language has changed in nine decades and is constantly trying to insert modern slang into her speech with limited success. She has recently discovered a love of pizza and the American snack, Goldfish crackers. While several suitors have appeared, Evelyn has quietly started dating Samuel Gratia. Skills Professor Tempest, known for her gift with transmutation has created two spells in the discipline: * ''Lingum Lapis ''turns wood into stone. ** ''Lingum Crystallo ''a variant that turns wood into crystal. * ''Aqua Vinum ''turns water into wine. She also very much enjoys dueling and is an excellent duelist despite her odd style. She is one of the best vocalists at Hogwarts. Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Hogwarts TikTok Professors